


At The End of the Day

by Mothman_plays_the_drums



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Jongho works with flowers, M/M, Yunho is a simp, just two soft boys, so is jongho, watching sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_plays_the_drums/pseuds/Mothman_plays_the_drums
Summary: Jongho comes to visit his best friend and have a "picnic" after work.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	At The End of the Day

At the end of the day, Jongho finally sat down on the blanket that spanned a tiny plot of grass at the top of the hill he and Yunho always met at. In one hand, he held a bottle of strawberry milk. The other held his phone (partly because Yunho hadn't stopped texting him, the lovable idiot.) Yunho looked up at him, and there sat that smile Jongho couldn't help but feel everything for. "I couldn't find that anywhere! is it for me?" He asked as if Jongho would give it to anyone else. 

"I thought about trying it for myself, but it was the last one they had," Jongho answered, throwing his phone onto the blanket and leaning into Yunho's side. It'd been a big deal on tiktok lately; Yunho had always loved it, but then so did everyone else in Seoul. At least, that's what it felt like. lately, it'd been impossible to get a hold of that strawberry milk that the manufacturer tampered with in a way Jongho didn't give a shit about, but it made it taste special. Yunho swore by it. Jongho believed Yunho. 

"How was your day?" Yunho pulled the little straw off of the side of the bottle, he ripped open the packaging, and slammed it in. Jongho used to make the joke that Yunho was trying to kill the poor little bottle. It made him giggle, and that seemed to satisfy his friend. 

Jongho shrugged. "Not bad. Could've been better, but I can't complain, nothing catastrophic went on at the flower shop." 

"A rare occurrence! Drink?" Yunho offered the boy the bottle, having sucked down a quarter of it. Jongho kept it steady in his hand and hesitantly took a sip, only for his face to scrunch up. He wouldn't tell Yunho, sure his own personal safety would be at risk, (it wasn't, Yunho could never hurt him,) but it was the nastiest drink he'd ever had, and if he had the chance he would've spit it out. 

"You're so dramatic!" Beside Jjong, Yunho cackled. "It's not  _ that _ bad. You can't tell me you didn't like it at all." 

Jongho didn't speak. Although a smile cracked on his lips, he refused to speak because god forbid he say anything as damning as, "the drink was disgusting." 

Rolling his eyes, Yunho tugs on Jongho's arm until they're leaning fully against each other. "I'll strangle you later," he murmurs into Jongho's ear, "just because you know I'm serious about watching the sunset." 

"Really serious, Yuyu. Like, concerning. Is it an obsession?" The younger of the two talks big, even as he wraps his arms around his best friend's waist to watch. 

Did either of them know when this routine became so intimate?

"My day was great, by the way, couldn't wait to be done with the day so we could do this." Yunho's arm slipped over Jongho's shoulders. "Thanks for asking." 

Jongho giggled, refusing to look up at Yunho. What would that do, give him the satisfaction of a reaction? "Well, you're always grumpy when you've a bad day! I figured it was fine!" 

"Never assume! It makes an-"

"-Ass out of you and me. I know, Yu," the younger muttered, "you say it every time I talk about assumptions." 

"The fact that you bring up assumptions often enough to know I respond with that every time is concerning." 

"Shut up." 

The sunset was beautiful, but that was never what they focused on. The better place to be was in each other's arms, enveloped in conversation- or banter, that was the point of all this. The safe space in this spot, the little five feet by five feet of space occupying the blanket where Jongho forgets about his job, surprisingly social and incredibly taxing on his introvert brain, that space where Yunho forgets he's got a bunch of loudmouth friends who have a lot to say about Yunho's best friend (for a bunch of people who've never met him.) They sit, they banter, they fall in love before the sun sets and then they return, together, in the dark, to their normal lives. Jongho's weekend on the computer, Yunho's weekend out with those loudmouth friends he loves anyway, he just wished they'd talk to Jongho. Then, they'll get back to their week, Yunho popping into Jongho's flower shop on his way to the marine biology class he shouldn't have scheduled for his first class of the day because it's awful at eight AM, and Jongho handing off whatever bluish flower he's closest to, offering him the sleepiest smile before Yunho leaves, feeling a hundred percent more awake. 

It was what they had. Yunho promised himself that one day he'd take a step back and assess the feelings that came with his routine. Maybe one day he'd grow some balls to ask our Jongho. 

For the time being, though, this was perfect. Jongho loved it, Yunho loved it. 

That was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'll be honest I worked on this at 2 AM because I felt like it, but hey, I hope it was good!
> 
> if you wanna come yell at me on twitter, my handle is @V0REJOONG !


End file.
